what do you see in those yellow eyes
by Oribe
Summary: Todoroki menyadari suatu keanehan dari tatapan yang ditujukan Kaminari kepadanya. Kaminari menatapnya dengan sepasang iris keemasan bersinar-sinar yang berpendar di bawah sinar bulan. very slight TodoKami.


_Standard disclaimer applied, boku no hero academia by kohei horikoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Come back with little TodoKami (maybe), hope you enjoy it._

.

.

"Aku mengantuk."

Segalanya bermula dari Kaminari Denki yang menguap lebar dan tertidur di bahu kekar Todoroki Shouto yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya. Todoroki yang pada dasarnya adalah murid yang tidak banyak bicara, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika helaian kuning keemasan milik teman sekelasnya menjuntai menutupi pundaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju camp pelatihan musim panas, Denki tampak pulas sementara teman-teman yang lain asyik mengobrol, menyanyi, serta mendengarkan musik. Ekor mata Todoroki menangkap lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata Kaminari. Tidak biasanya pemuda pemilik bakat listrik tertidur di saat-saat seperti ini. Sepengetahuan Todoroki, Kaminari hampir selalu menjadi penghidup suasana dengan kelakar konyolnya.

Akhirnya, Todoroki memilih membiarkan Kaminari menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Sialnya, pemandangan yang tergolong langka ini menarik minat Kirishima Eijirou dan Sero Hanta yang kebagian kursi di belakang Todoroki dan Kaminari.

"Kenapa tidak kau pukul saja kepalanya, Todoroki? Anak itu memang merepotkan dan suka sekali mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Atau, bekukan saja kepalanya. Dia akan langsung terbangun." Deretan gigi putih runcing Kirishima terlihat saat pemuda bertubuh kekar itu terkekeh karena ide usilnya.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu, selalu ditolak gadis-gadis. Berani taruhan, Kaminari sebenarnya sangat membencimu, Todoroki, karena kau adalah magnet bagi para gadis di Yuuei. Di setiap kesempatan, anak itu selalu mengoceh betapa tidak adilnya perlakuan Dewa terhadap dirinya. Dia iri setengah mati padamu, coba kuingat-ingat, kalau tidak salah dia pernah berkata seperti ini "Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkan Todoroki". Aku tak paham apa maksudnya, kupikir dia ingin menjadi pahlawan nomer satu atau semacamnya." Sero Hanta menambahkan.

"Konyol sekali. Aku tak tertarik bersaing dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Midoriya." Todoroki menimpali sementara Kirishima tertawa.

"Kalau itu kami sudah tahu."

"Hmmhm, be.. risik, tahu."

Kaminari mengigau dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak samar. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Kirishima dan Sero tertawa diam-diam. Todoroki tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Todoroki menyadari suatu keanehan dari tatapan yang ditujukan Kaminari kepadanya. Kaminari menatapnya dengan sepasang iris keemasan bersinar-sinar yang berpendar di bawah sinar bulan kala mereka menjadi pasangan dalam kegiatan uji nyali menyusuri hutan di mana penghuni kelas 1-B berperan menjadi hantu yang menakut-nakuti anak-anak kelas 1-A. Tubuh Kaminari merapat pada tubuh Todoroki, seulas senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya. Anak itu terus berteriak selama sesi uji nyali, lalu kembali tenang saat hantu jejadian tak lagi menampakkan diri. Ada yang tidak beres dengan mata keemasan itu... mata itu bersinar dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat di sekeliling mereka.

Seperti mata seekor kucing.

Seolah membaca pikiran Todoroki, Kaminari hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning kembali menjaga jarak sewajarnya, takut jika Todoroki merasa tidak nyaman karena sejak tadi Kaminari menempelinya seperti perangko. Jujur saja, berpasangan dengan Todoroki membuat Kaminari mati kutu. Anak Endeavor itu irit bicara, dan yang membuat Kaminari kesal adalah ; Todoroki malam ini tampan sekali. Kaminari benci mengakuinya.

"Hei, Todoroki. Kau pernah punya pacar?" tanya Kaminari tiba-tiba. Dia tak suka dengan kesunyian yang membosankan.

"... Tidak." Jawaban singkat itu sudah diduga Kaminari. Todoroki memang tampan dan disukai banyak gadis, tapi sifatnya yang dingin dan sulit didekati membuatnya menjadi pribadi anti sosial.

"Kasihan sekali kau, wajah setampan itu kau sia-siakan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti mengencani setidaknya dua gadis dalam sehari." Kaminari tertawa mendengar kelakarnya sendiri. Todoroki tidak tertawa karena menurutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Sepertinya kau tipe yang tidak bisa setia dengan satu gadis saja," komentar Todoroki membuat Kaminari menghentikan tawanya.

"B-bukan begitu, bodoh. Aku hanya bercanda. Dasar kau dingin sekali."

Iris keemasan itu tidak lagi bersinar seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Nyalanya mendadak redup, seperti nyala lilin yang memudar dalam kegelapan. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dibaca olehnya. Mata Kaminari menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia.

"Todoroki, kalau nanti ada serangan villain tiba-tiba, kau lindungi aku ya. Aku tak mau babak belur dihajar oleh mereka."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Para guru bilang lokasi pelatihan ini bersifat rahasia. Mustahil ada serangan villain seperti di USJ." Todoroki melirik Kaminari di sampingnya.

Kaminari terkekeh. "Yeah, siapa tahu?"

Saat itu, senyum licik misterius pemuda berambut kuning luput dari perhatian Todoroki.

_End_


End file.
